


Доброе утро, утренняя звезда

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Джон застаёт у себя на кухне раннего гостя.





	Доброе утро, утренняя звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornin' Morningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485393) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Эй, ты не видел?.. Ох. — Джон замирает и ждёт, что сейчас что-нибудь взорвётся (например, его сердце), потому что именно так и бывает, когда посреди вашей кухни стоит Люцифер Морнингстар.  
  
— Джон Константин, вот так встреча.  
  
— Ну, ты у меня на кухне, приятель. Не такой уж и сюрприз, да?  
  
Люцифер пронзает его взглядом — из тех, что романтики воспевают в стихах.  
  
— Я здесь насчёт услуги.  
  
— Ох… Не предполагается, что это будет услуга эротического рода?  
  
— Возможно. — Люцифер вжимает его в стену. Джон усмехается.  
  
— Что ж, значит… Погоди-ка, что ты сделал с Чезом?


End file.
